Level 274/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = 273/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly | next = 275/Dreamworld }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The candy bombs can be hard to clear since they're separated from the other candies and they indefinitely spawn. *There are 111 candies required to be collected in 30 moves. This means that the player will have to collect four green candies or more per move . *There are only five coloura, which makes it somewhat easy to create special candies. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If green colour appears on the left side of the moon scale, 14 additional candies of have to be collected in addition to the four green candies they have to collect five moves after the moon struck . *The order is worth 11,100 points . Hence, an additional 48,900 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the bombs and destroy the icing in priority. *Use colour bombs and colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The order gives 11,100 points. Hence, an additional 438,900 points for two stars and an additional 478,900 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same number of moves and with the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart, they are not much difficult to reach. *Despite the presence of two-layered icing, they are not too hard to destroy with five colours. *There are candy bombs already on the board and they indefinitely spawn, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the mass of candy bombs. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for four moves and occurs twice . This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #111 green candies / 30 moves = 3.7 green candies per move #111 candies x ( (4 moves + 1 move) / 30 moves) = 18.5 candies #111 regular candies x 100 points per candy = 11,100 points #This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. #The second moon struck starts at move 0 which means that there are only four effective moon struck moves. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-07-11.png|Mobile version Level 274 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Blooming Bakery levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Millions of points earned Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars